


Whole

by Pumacat83



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Au of a fanfic, Babies, Based off of a story, Consensual but probably not sensible, Don’t attempt a lot of things in this story, Gem Heat, Gem Sex, Gemlings, I do not want to be responsible for any injuries, I have no idea what I’m doing honestly, I just wanna write sex, Kinky, OC’S - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible bondage in later chapters because I’m a kinky bitch, Safe but not sane, Sex, Swearing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, oh yeah, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83
Summary: This is a story based around my own gem heat AU and an OC/group of OC's that I created because of another fic that I read and loved. This is the idea that the Diamonds weren't formed or whatever like other gems but were born. When White Diamond goes into heat, Azura, the main OC, is forced to find a way to balance her life in the Diamond Courts and her life in the Human Zoo with all of her friends and her possible lover. Can she uphold both relationships and still keep her sanity, or will she be forced to choose between the two and be driven insane by her choice? And can she protect her secret or will it tear apart what’s left of her world?
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/White Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/White Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airandangels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holly Blue Agate is Desperate, Pass It On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581048) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My AU: In the beginning, there was no such thing as Kindergartens. Gems reproduced naturally. Then, they created Kindergartens and this took over for the former mode of reproduction, heat. Gems have always been able to shapeshift their bodies at will. There are two types of gems, the Sires and the Carriers. The Sires are the "males" and the Carriers are the "females." After Kindergartens were created, White Diamond created Yellow Diamond on accident from one of the Kindergartens. Yellow was power-hungry and started making more powerful, stronger gems. She created suppressants to stop the heat altogether until she discovered a way to add suppressants into a gem's chemical makeup and make it virtually impossible for gems to have heat. Only a few gems have this ability now and those that do take suppressant pills to control the instinct. All the gems except the Diamonds, of course. Only the Carriers have a proper heat but it affects the Sires around them. Once in heat, the only way to stop it is to either wait it out or to get pregnant. The length of the heat depends on the gem type, as does the period of time between heats. Some gem types are more prone to being Carriers while others are to being Sires. Gems like Quartzes are more likely to be Sires and gems like Pearls are more likely to be Carriers, hence why Steven is a boy. For other gem types, like the Diamonds and Peridots, they are inclined in neither direction, it is simply random.  
> My OC's are Azura, a Crystal, and Snowy, a Moonstone. Both are Carriers. Both are from the first Kindergarten. Snowy is the elder by three hours and taller by an inch and a half at 5' 3".  
> Most of the characters named in the Human Zoo were named by airandangels in her fic, Holly Blue Agate is Desperate, Pass it On. I got the idea for this while trying to match up the different gem heat AU's and fit them into her story somehow. Just out of pure curiosity. You should definitely go check it out and you might need to read at least to chapter three t know who some of these characters are. I know that I probably messed up some of their personalities and they are going to be much better in the original!

I sat in Jay's lap, frowning at my screen, earbuds tucked in the shell of my ears. Jay was talking to Sharky, who sat on her right, and Holly was curled up under Jay's arm on the left. I was getting mildly frustrated. I was trying to find out information about a certain Jasper but having trouble as all of the information I could find was either incomplete or redacted. Finally, I broke and decided to message Snowy.

Snowy was my sister of sorts, the only other gem left from my Kindergarten. She and I were both from the very first Kindergarten, which had been named A1. There had been others there, of course, but they were all gone by now. Snowy and I had lived in the Diamond Courts for a while until recently when I had been reassigned to Pink Diamond's Human Zoo. That was where I was currently. The Earth Betas and Primes were there, taking care of the humans (the zoomans as they like to call them) and I had made friends with most of them. A few months before, the Crystal Gems, the rebels, had appeared and thrown everything into chaos. I had arrived in the middle of this when Holly had just stopped being so uptight. As a form of release, they had all started fucking each others' brains out every night, which ended up helping to break down my walls and it had all sort of spiraled downhill from there.

My long fingernails tapped on my thigh as I waited for Snowy to reply. I had sent her a message that said, "I need you to videocall me. Now." Finally, a reply appeared.

"That's funny, I was going to send you the same message."

In no mood for games, I opened up her profile and started a videocall. I waited impatiently as the call connected.

"Hey Azura," Snowy greeted me warmly. She was sitting at her desk, one situated inside her room for drawing, reading, or any other activities she wanted to do.

Snowy was a very pretty gem. She was a Moonstone, all of whom were pretty, but she was more beautiful than most. Her hair was longer than shoulder-length and spilled down her back. Her skin was a bright, sparkling white that glittered in the light and practically glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes were a deep blue, piercing, violent, gorgeous. At first glance, anybody might think that she was just a runaway Pearl. However, when they looked closer, it would become apparent that this was not the case. Snowy had the same small, pinched frame that a Pearl did, we both did, but her shoulders were broad, like mine, too wide to be a Pearl. She had more curves than a Pearl, fewer edges, though she was also less of an hourglass shape than I was. Her posture was much better than a Pearl’s. She had a signature posture that consisted of standing as straight as possible, her hands at the small of her back and crossed at the wrists, her shoulders thrown back, and a swagger in her step created by years of wearing high heels that made her walk with one foot directly in front of the other. She had small lips that pulled up at the corners when she smiled and could fake the most realistic smile. That was something that I had never been able to perfect.

“What did you need?” she asked. Today she had brushed her hair out and held it back with a clip in one side.

“I was wondering if you had any information on a particular gem,” I explained.

“Who is it?”

“She’s a Jasper, one of the Earth Betas-”

“Oh, I know who you’re talking about. Yes, I know a bit about her. Why did you want to know?”

“Some of my friends were asking questions about her and I can’t find as much as I’d like in any of the files.”

“Ah, of course. I’ll send you a document with the information over email.”

“Thanks, Snowy.” I gave her a grin.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” she replied. “By the way, I need to tell you about something. You are wearing your earbuds, right?”

“Yeah, I am. Why?” Snowy glanced around her room as if she were worried that somebody might overhear her. Then she leaned in close to the screen.

“Yesterday White went into heat.” The shock was written all over my face. I covered my mouth with a hand, closing my eyes briefly.

“Azura, are you okay?” Jay asked, concern lacing her voice. I was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, sitting up straight, opening my eyes, and pulling my hand away from my mouth.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Jay,” I replied. “Just surprised, that’s all. Snowy, do you have any idea what this could mean?”

“Yes, there might be another Diamond,” Snowy agreed with a nod.

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about.” She gave me a quizzical look.

“Then what are you saying?” I bit my lower lip, hard. Snowy copied me then winced and nodded briefly her understanding. Her gemstone was set in her lip, a round stud that accented her thin smile. I was saying that if there was a new Diamond, her gemstone would be very easily broken and I was reminding her about what happened to Pink Diamond. Snowy grimaced as she understood me.

“I’ll...explain later.”

“Right.” I leaned back against Jay’s chest and ran a hand over my face.

“What are we going to do?”

“I have no idea. I didn’t even consider that idea.”

“Do you need me to come back?” There was a pause as Snowy considered this.

“Maybe,” she finally admitted. “I have no idea how to deal with this.”

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do. I’ll prepare to come back and make plans to be there by next week. You need to put the whole Inner Courts and White Court on soft lockdown. Nobody goes in without ID, including me and you. Beyond that, I don’t think there’s anything you can do without me there,” I explained.

“Alright. Sounds like a plan,” Snowy replied. Then she giggled. “This probably sounds super serious to your friends who are listening.” I laughed along.

“Right? I’m just trying to take precautionary measures but it probably sounds awful.” That was one of the things that I loved about Snowy. She seemed very professional most of the time but once she got started talking to me, her walls would break down and she would seem more like a real gem than a porcelain Pearl. “Oh well, it’s fine. As long as nothing goes wrong we’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”

Snowy and I chatted for a little while longer about the goings-on both on Homeworld and at the zoo. She already knew about the “fuckings” as I liked to call it so we were safe with that. Nothing very exciting from my point of view had happened but from a court gem’s perspective Blue Zircon finally winning a case was incredibly interesting. After a little while, we were ready to go our separate ways.

“Alright, I should probably let you go now,” Snowy murmured.

“Yeah, I kinda need to do some things,” I replied sheepishly. I didn’t really have a job, not anymore, but I had started going into some of the habitats and the humans adored me. I had promised one human in particular that I would visit her today and I knew that she would be counting on it.

“I’ll see you soon?” Snowy asked.

“Yeah, soon,” I confirmed.

“Okay, well, bye then!” Snowy waved at me with a small smile.

“Bye Snowy!” Then the videocall ended.

I sat back against Jay’s chest again and ran a hand over my face with a soft groan.

“Is everything okay?” Jay asked.

“Maybe,” I replied. “There’s been a… not an issue but something’s come up on Homeworld that I need to address. I’ll need to go back for a little while and I have no idea when I’ll be back. Ugh, why did it have to be now?” I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped my hand.

“Why did what have to be now?”

“I can’t say.” I suddenly felt very stressed a wrung-out. “It’s just something that happened on Homeworld. I hope we can get it all worked out soon.” Jay’s hand slid up my arm in a clear attempt to comfort me.

“I’m sure everything will turn out fine,” she reassured me.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” I muttered. I had a bad feeling about this. For now, however, all I could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun fuckery to keep you satisfied while I actually try to move the story along~
> 
> The main stars of this chapter (besides Azura) are Kay and, everybody's favorite, Sharky! Also starring Holly, Jay, an unknown voice (or two), some good ol' vaginal sex and vulgar words like pussy, cunt, cock, dick, and boobs, as well as some anal sex (courtesy of Sharky) and some eating-out, whatever that's officially called. I'm too lazy to look it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here’s chapter two! WARNING: THE SMUT STARTS HEAVY IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU’RE NOT HERE FOR THE SEX GET OUT (it’s explicit for a reason).

I pulled my fingers through my coral-red hair, following them up with a glistening silver comb. The pink blankets that were usually flattened on my bed were tangled around my legs and thrown on the floor along with the pillows. 

I was sitting in my room in Pink Diamond’s Human Zoo. I had been living there for about three months, having arrived soon after Holly had lost her authority and then joined in on the “fun.” The Quartzes were wary of me in the beginning. I had just arrived after they had just earned their freedom. However, as soon as I realized that I had no need to be in command, I dropped my “big and tough” act and became fast friends with many of them. It was easy, being friends with them. There was no social ladder, no social pressure, no social expectations. Everyone was so nice and kind and wonderful.

Now, I was going to have to go back to Homeworld with the social ladders, social pressure, social expectations, societal norms.

I groaned and threw the comb down, flopping back on the bed and closing my eyes as I threw an arm over my face. Kicking my legs, I swung my head back and forth several times.

“Ugh, ugh ugh ugh! Whyyyyy?” I complained to nobody in particular. With a huff, I sat up again and shoved the last blanket off the bed in frustration. “Damn this,” I muttered. “Might as well go see Jay again before I get ready.”

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my aqua-blue feet hitting the carpet as I stood. My red dress fell around my feet, my fingers curling under the top and pulling it farther up over my boobs. The dress was a red pencil dress and had no straps.

~*~

“Hey Jay!” I called in greeting as I entered the bathroom. She saw me and waved. 

“Hey Azura!” she replied. I walked around the edge of the large pool to her, my feet just peeking out of the edge of my skirt. “How’s it going?” 

Glittering away my dress and sitting down on the side of the pool, I responded, “Fine, I guess. I’m a bit frustrated that I have to go back but other than that I’m fine.”

“Watch out!” 

The voice came from somewhere behind me and I ducked. A very big and very purple figure flew over my head and landed in the water with a loud splash, spraying warm water everywhere and even sending some spilling over the edges of the pool.

“Sharky!” Holly scolded as the former resurfaced. “Be careful!” 

Sharky ignored her and swung her head back, flicking little droplets of water through the air from her hair. Sharky was a large Amethyst with very sharp teeth who loved to make trouble. Her skin was much darker than most of the other Amethysts in the Human Zoo.

“Hey Azura, what’s up?” she asked, leaning on her elbows on the side of the pool and tipping her head all the way back.

“Hey Sharky,” I greeted her. I gave her a cheeky grin. “The ceiling is.”

“Azura, don’t encourage her,” Holly warned me.

“Alright, alright, sorry,” I chuckled. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Why’d’ya come out without your hair ‘n’ shit all done up?” Sharky asked. I shrugged.

“I just didn’t feel like getting ready yet. Also, I was getting mad at my hair,” I admitted.

“Okay, that’s valid.” One of Sharky’s purple hands came to rest on my transparent aqua thigh. “You up for a last-minute fuck?”

“Hell yeah.” My response was quick and eager as I spread my legs. Sharky planted one hand on either side of my hips and lifted her body so that she was hovering over me as she bit down on my left earlobe.

“Ah… you going to get on with it or not?” I teased. She pulled away and grinned at me.

“Hell yeah I am,” she purred. I felt the tip of her cock brush against my pussy lips, dipping into my wet center for only a second before pulling out again.

“Tease.” My voice was low and the words poured past my lips like syrup.

“You love it.” Her voice dropped lower than even mine as she moved forward a little bit more. Her hard cock came even closer and I couldn’t hold back the small whimper of excitement that escaped my throat. 

“Can’t deny that.” My breath caught in my throat as she pushed the tip of her dick just past my pussy lips. “A-ah, oh, Sharky, please,” I begged. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” she replied with a chuckle. She slammed her hips forward so that they met mine and her cock slipped deep into my cunt, spreading my lips and pressing against the walls. I threw my head back with a gasp of pleasure as Sharky hissed. 

“No marks, no marks, please,” I panted.

“Yeah,” Sharky gasped, pressing her lips to my neck. After a second, she pulled her hips backward before slamming in again.

“Oh, fuuuuuuck,” I groaned. _That_ was what I had wanted it. A thick, hard dick right where I wanted it. Her next thrust, harder than the last, sent my breath flying past my lips along with a loud moan.

“Yessssss.” If she hadn’t been holding herself up with her arms to keep from crushing me under her weight, I knew that Sharky would have her hands all over my boobs. Either that or my ass. She loved both. I was aware that Kay, yet another one of the Amethysts, had moved into place behind me. 

“You ladies mind if I play too?” she purred.

“Ah- please,” I whimpered.

“Hey, Kay, I’ll switch ya,” Sharky offered.

“Sure,” Kay replied. I whined as Sharky pulled out, leaving a trail of liquid dripping out of my pussy lips. There was a cheer from our audience.

“Here, if we do this,” Sharky murmured as she pulled herself out of the water and moved to sit behind me. She lifted me up-I giggled, loving how easy it always was for them to lift me-and dropped me in her lap. Then she scooted her hips up to the edge of the pool. “There, can ya reach, Kay?” 

“Mmm, maybe not with my dick, but that’s fine, I wanted to eat her out anyways.” Yet another pleading cry escaped my lips as Kay drew her pointer finger over my cunt.

“Ah, and get her mouth later, I see,” Sharky purred. 

“Please, please, please stop teasing,” I begged.

“Yeah, just fuck her already!” somebody yelled. 

“Alright, alright, we’re working on it,” Sharky called back. “Here, just lift up a little bit, mm, yeah, that’s good, right where I want it.” I whimpered as her cock slid into my asshole. My arms came up to encircle her head and I grabbed onto her hair, arching my back and tangling my fingers into her lavender locks. 

“Oh fuk-” My voice broke when Kay swept her tongue over my cunt, gathering some of the wetness that had collected there. I arched my back farther against Sharky as I felt her soft, heavy boobs warm against my back. “Fuck, yes, that’s so good!”

“Right? Kay givin’ it to ya good down there?” Sharky asked.

“Oh, yes, fucking yes!” I cried. I felt Kay smile against me and her tongue dipped all the way inside, rubbing against my walls.

“You always taste so sweet,” Kay commented, pulling away to lick her lips.

“Oh, stars!”

“Ah-mm, you like that, don'cha? A dick deep in your ass and a mouth workin’ at your pussy? _My_ dick in your ass? Th-the only thing that’d make it better’d be _my_ tongue at your pussy, yeah?” Sharky huffed.

I was in no position to argue. “Ah, yes, yes, yes!” I gasped. Kay’s fingers brushed over my clit and startled me. She spread my lips with two fingers to give herself better access and pressed on the tip of my clit with her thumb. “A-ah, Kay!” 

“Whoops, sorry, forgot,” she apologized, drawing back for a moment before diving back in and rubbing my clit with a softer thumb. My clit was so sensitive that a hard press could be overwhelming. “Mm, soft, plush, squish pussy lips,” she cooed as she drew her thumb over my cunt, spreading my lips yet again and sending sparks through my body. 

With Sharky pounding my ass and Kay playing with my cunt, it was a miracle I lasted much longer at all. Once Kay reached up with one hand and grabbed my nipples, pulling on them and twisting them like she knew I liked, it was all over. I came with a cry of “FUCK!” and my hands curled into Sharky’s hair even harder as my vision went white and I curled into myself, back arching against all else.

When I came back to reality, Sharky had come inside of me and was pulling out, leaving a trail of cum in her wake. 

“You okay?” Kay asked. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. “Feel like you might be able to suck me off?” My eyes fluttered open and I gave her a devilish look.

“Sure thing, Kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here’s the second chapter, finally out. This actually has to be one of my best smut writings ever. Thanks to airandangels for giving me some tips on writing smut, they really helped. Also, sorry if it wasn’t very clear but in the last chapter they were in the cubby room. So, yeah, I’ll let you reread this chapter and start working on the third! See you later!
> 
> ~Pumacat83


End file.
